


A Cracked Heart

by lelamarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamarie/pseuds/lelamarie
Summary: This scene was cut and Bob Morley deserves better.





	A Cracked Heart

Once the paralytic wore off Bellamy was faced with the knowledge that Clarke was dead.

 

The girl that he thought was nothing more than a weak, pampered princess was gone.

 

He had just gotten used to the idea of having her back...

 

As the tears started to flow freely down his cheeks his eyes landed on one of several paintings of a girl.  A girl that reminded him vaguely of Clarke. The eyes were wrong though.

 

He could only guess that it was...Josephine.

 

God his voice choked on her name!

 

This girl had killed Clarke!   Well what she actually had done was so much worse. He was still going to have to look at her. Walking around in Clarke's body. Like she owned it. How was he supposed to look at her? Knowing that it wasn't really her anymore? 

 

He was suddenly filled with uncontrollable rage.   He grabbed hold of the painting and slammed it onto the floor cracking the frame.

 

His co leader!

 

He ripped the image from the frame so he wouldn't have to stare into those heartless eyes.

 

His best friend!

 

He picked up a chair and threw it at a mirror that was propped against the wall and shattered the image of his tear streaked face.

 

His princess!

 

He grabbed a can filled with paintbrushes  and slung them across the room towards another painting of the monster followed quickly by a small jar of paint.

 

The girl he...the girl he loved.

 

He turned towards the desk and swept everything onto the floor with a strangled cry before lifting his foot to kick another chair across the room.

 

He loved Clarke. 

 

He loved her and now he had lost her again.  

There was no getting her back this time.

 

And just like that his anger ebbed and he fell to his knees heartwrenching sobs causing his chest to heave with this final confession from his broken heart.

 

He loved...Clarke.

Why could he only admit it now that she was gone???

 

Why???

 

By some small miracle she had survived praimfaya.  There was no way he would get another chance.

 

Oh please God...just give him one more chance to make it right!

 

Bellamy sobbed louder.

 

After trying to maintain his composure as a leader for so long the facade had finally crumbled and he cried for everyone he had lost.

 

He cried for his mom.

 

He cried for Charlotte.

 

He cried for Gina who had tried to mend his heart when Clarke had left him the first time.

 

He cried for Jasper.

 

For cried for Monty and Harper.

 

He cried for his sister who lost her way in the bunker and for himself because he couldn't quite find it in himself to forgive her yet.

 

He cried for Lincoln who, if he had lived, perhaps Octavia wouldn't have been so lost right now.

 

He cried for Madi. 

A young girl who didn't even know yet that she had lost the only mother she could remember.

 

He cried for Echo.

Because she deserved so much more love than what the remnants of his broken heart could give her.  He could admit it now. His heart was well and truly broken.

 

This realization caused him to cry for himself.

 

For falling in love with a girl he thought he didn't deserve...and could never have.

 

For loving a girl he tried so hard to forget while taking comfort in the arms of another.

 

For finally allowing himself to admit that he loved her.  With all his heart he loved her. Was in love with her and now he would never ever get the chance to tell her that.

 

Why had he wasted his last chance?

Bellamy sat on the floor weeping silently.  Wringing his hands mourning Clarke and ignoring the chaos of the room around him.

 

Chaos he had created.

 

Chaos that was nothing compared to what he would do to these monsters who did this to her.

 

They would pay for this or his name wasn't Bellamy Blake.

After all, he really had nothing left to lose...at least that's what his heart was telling him.


End file.
